Una persona Interesante
by Mesiac
Summary: Durante su época escolar, despierta en Izaya el deseo de conocer personas interesantes y fuera de lo común. Es así como encuentra y conoce a Shizuo... sin embargo, antes de él, hubo otra persona en la cima de su lista. KadotaxIzaya y algo de IzayaxShizuo
1. Introducción

¡Hola! A quien esté leyendo ésto xD. Bueno, este fic nace por la urgente necesidad que nació en mí de saber el cómo Izaya conoció a mi querido Dotachin, además de que la gran mayoría del material yaoi que existe de Izaya es con Shizuo y en el tiempo post-universidad, aún cuando se pueden sacar muchísimas ideas de los días de estudio tanto de Izaya, Shizuo y Dotachin, como también de Shinra xDD.

Quiero aclarar que éste fic se basa ÚNICA Y EXCLUSIVAMENTE EN LA SERIE DE ANIME, en ningún momento utilizaré información de la novela.

El fic tratará sobre la relación que existió entre Izaya y Kadota durante la secundaria y es de carácter YAOI, a quien no le agrade este género, es libre de cerrar esta ventana y no leer.

Pese a ser éste un fic yaoi, la introducción es sólo éso, no verán aquí nada de acción aún, a menos que sus cabecitas lean entre líneas éso de lo que tengan hambre xD.

Ahora, sin más que agregar, ¡espero que lo disfruten! n-n.

* * *

**Introducción**

_"Ah... qué molesto, todos los días es lo mismo"_ Pensó mientras observaba con expresión de fastidio en el rostro a la turba de estudiantes que se aglomeraba en la cafetería para obtener algo de comida. Sus manos en el bolsillo aún mantenían el dinero de su almuerzo preparado para sacarlo en el momento en que fuese a pagar por algo de comida, pero con tanta gente ahí, sentía que perdería todo el descanso esperando ser atendido.

-Kadota-san.

Escuchó de pronto una voz llamándole detrás de él, y, aunque voces, gritos y discusiones no eran lo que faltaba por esas horas en la cafetería, volteó un poco de forma descuidada, buscando con la mirada la fuente de aquella voz masculina que de alguna forma se escuchaba familiar. Y ahí estaba, el chico de su salón que disfrutaba de debatir con los profesores y verlos en aprietos ante sus propias palabras, el mismo que solía saltarse las clases y el mismo que destacaba en calificaciones. Orihara Izaya. Conocía su nombre porque era el que más se oía entre los alumnos del salón, ya sea por algunas chicas que quedaban embriagadas ante su inteligencia y su mirada, o por los chicos que sentían envidia de él. Sin embargo, ¿cómo sabía él su nombre? No era que él destacase mucho ni que fuera muy sociable, pues para él cosas como buscar amistades o novia eran irrelevantes y requerían de un esfuerzo que no estaba dispuesto a hacer, si las cosas venían a él las aceptaría y las viviría todo lo que le fuese posible, pero no era el tipo de personas que fuera tras objetivos tan banales. Así que, ¿por qué aquél chico conocía su nombre? Y más aún, ¿por qué le hablaba con tanta confianza?

-Orihara… Izaya, ¿verdad?

-Sí sí, el mismo –respondió el más bajo asintiendo con la cabeza y esbozando una enorme sonrisa alegre y amistosa- hoy traje demasiado almuerzo y he estado pensando en invitar a algunas de las chicas, pero ya sabes, los demás chicos no me verán con muy buena cara –desvió su mirada hacia un lado, quizás recordando algún episodio violento a causa de algún lío amoroso- así que me preguntaba si te gustaría almorzar conmigo –dijo volviendo a posar su mirada en los ojos del castaño.

Como si aquello hubiese estado planeado de antemano, sintió que la oferta le caía del cielo. Sonrió un poco y asintió, después de todo, era una buena oportunidad de conocerlo un poco más, al fin y al cabo, aquél chico había demostrado ser una persona bastante interesante.

Accedió almorzar con el pelinegro y se dirigieron ambos al salón, donde esperaba ya en su asiento la comida de la que antes le habló, lo que le hizo cuestionarse si realmente el otro había pensado en ofrecerle el almuerzo a alguna de las chicas de la clase o no. Cuando estuvieron ambos sentados y ya comiendo, comenzó a observar con atención las expresiones de Izaya mientras le daba a conocer de forma efusiva su opinión acerca del trabajo de los policías de Japón y sobre cómo dejaban muchas brechas que marcaban el camino de los bajos delincuentes que poco a poco comenzaban a desarrollar su inteligencia y comenzaban a transformar sus actos delictuales simples en complejos cursos de acción con el fin de obtener dinero de carácter ilegal. Parecía ser alguien muy bien informado. A simple vista se podía pensar que era el tipo de persona a la que le gusta tener conocimiento de todo tipo de cosas para criticar todo lo que se pare delante de él, sin embargo, a medida que la conversación avanzaba, la verdad parecía querer salir a la luz, una verdad mucho más profunda y tal vez algo oscura, pues no era muy común ver a un estudiante de secundaria hablar sobre suicidios y delincuencia con una enorme sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

Cuando estaban acabando de comer, de pronto la mirada de Izaya se posó en sus ojos, una mirada curiosa, acompañada por una sonrisa interesada.

-Y dime, Dotachin, ¿Por qué no tienes amigos?...

-¿Dotachin? –pregunta algo contrariado ante el nuevo apodo que le había dado el otro, pero al ver que no se mostraba dispuesto a contestar, prefirió dejarlo pasar y responder a su pregunta- Pues… la verdad es que la razón es bastante sencilla.

Suspiró y llevó una de sus manos a su nuca, rascándose un poco mientras en su rostro reinaba una expresión de confusión, pues aunque la razón fuera sencilla, explicarlo con palabras era todo lo contrario, la gente solía tacharlo de extraño o antisocial fácilmente, aunque no es que eso fuese a afectarle, sino que simplemente prefería evitarse el mal sabor de boca y no acercarse a los demás. Con el tiempo quienes hacían esas preguntas dejaron de frecuentarlo y él estuvo mucho más tranquilo así, pues no le gustaban las complicaciones en su vida. Sin embargo, aquí había alguien que nuevamente estaba interesado en conocer sus razones.

Preparándose para una cara de decepción ante su respuesta, se dispuso a reunir sus ideas y expresarlas, aún si ello implicaba que esa persona acabase alejándose también.

-Considero que es algo problemático y banal buscar amistades –dijo secamente y casi sin expresión en el rostro.

Izaya mantuvo una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro por un par de segundos, los que a Kadota le parecieron eternos, pues, por alguna razón, la opinión de ése chico comenzó a importarle demasiado, tal vez porque ya había demostrado ser alguien sumamente inteligente, y, por lo mismo, el juicio que pudiese darle sobre su manera de pensar sería muy determinante en su forma de actuar de ahora en adelante. Tal vez no se esperaba una gran respuesta, nada muy filosófico si estaban hablando de él, pero, ciertamente, lo que obtuvo ante sus palabras lo dejó bastante desconcertado. Izaya reía. Reía como si lo que acababa de escuchar fuese la mejor broma que había oído. Luego de un momento riéndose, su expresión se vuelve más seria, aunque la sonrisa se mantenía inmóvil en su rostro, como una máscara.

-No me he equivocado contigo, Dotachin –dijo de pronto el pelinegro, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado luego de su risa- eres una persona muy interesante…

El bocado que se dirigía a su boca en ese momento quedó inmóvil en el aire, debido a que su mano también se detuvo, justo frente a su boca abierta.

De todas las respuestas que había recibido en su corta vida (y que no por ser corta el número era bajo), aquélla era, por mucho, la más insólita de todas. Estuvo a punto de replicar y preguntar de qué iban sus palabras… las que, por cierto, parecían tener una intención de trasfondo; sin embargo, justo cuando iba a hacerlo, la entrada del profesor en el salón les indicaba que el descanso había terminado, y sin que él se haya percatado, Izaya ya se estaba alejando con una sonrisa misteriosa y un "gracias por almorzar conmigo" en la boca. Se había escapado, pero no podría hacerlo al final del día.

Horas más tarde, cuando se disponía a levantarse de su asiento y dirigirse hacia el del pelinegro, se dio cuenta que éste ya se había escabullido del salón y escapado de las clases. Con un pesado suspiro decidió rendirse y resignarse al hecho de que aquel chico sólo estaba aburrido en el momento en que le ofreció almorzar juntos, así como otros también se habían acercado a él por aburrimiento.

Nunca se había esforzado por tener o retener una amistad, parecía entender desde pequeño que las personas, así como llegaban, se iban, y que impedir que caminen por su propio camino sólo crearía y alimentaría día a día el rencor en el corazón ajeno. Por eso, nunca intentaba detener a alguien cuando los veía alejarse o tomar distancia… o era eso, o simplemente le daba pereza, teoría que, a su parecer, tenía tanto o más peso que la otra. Pero, fuera cual fuese la explicación a su actitud, no tenía planeado hacer una excepción esta vez, por lo que, camino a casa, optó por bostezar y olvidar el asunto.

Aquella noche, ya en su hogar y a punto de dormirse, la última imagen que vio luego de cerrar sus ojos fue la del rostro y la sonrisa de aquel chico… y su voz… con las últimas palabras que escuchó de él.

_"No me he equivocado contigo, Dotachin, eres una persona muy interesante…"_

* * *

¡Espero que les haya gustado n-n! Si es así, por favor dejen review para alentarme a seguir escribiendo x3 ya que ésto es sólo el principio n.n esperaré sus opiniones~.


	2. Uno más

¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí estoy subiendo el primer capítulo del fic w. Lo lamento si me quedó algo largo, pero es que Izaya real, realmente lo a merita xD! Y si creen que algunos de sus comentarios se oye/leen muy fumados, ¡culpen a mis clases de psicología! Por ser tan interesantes xD...

Debo admitir que este capítulo me iba a quedar larguísimo, pero hice unos cambios en mis planes y acabé siendo un pelín más explícita. Seguro que nadie se enoja x3 ya verán por qué lo digo.

Ahora sin más que agregar, os dejo con el fic.

**NOTA:** Este fic es de carácter YAOI, a quien no le agrade este género, es libre de cerrar esta ventana y no leer.

**NOTA 2: **Durarara! y sus personajes son propiedad de su creador Ryohgo Narita, sin embargo, el fic está basado ÚNICA Y EXCLUSIVAMENTE EN LA SERIE DE ANIME.

* * *

**Uno más.**

"_ …chin …achin …Dotachin …Dotachin Dotachin Dotachin_" Abrió los ojos lentamente, aún algo desorientado. Al hacerlo, lo primero que inundó por completo su mirada fue la fuerte luz de sol, seguida luego por las perfectamente puras nubes de verano adornando vagamente el cielo de mediodía. Como no encontró ahí la persona en cuestión, sus ojos rodaron en su búsqueda, encontrándolo arrodillado a su lado y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, la misma sonrisa que vio por primera vez aquel día en que se conocieron. "_Eres una persona muy interesante…_" le había dicho el pelinegro, mientras que su mirada, y toda su expresión tanto facial como corporal, intentaban decirle que había más en ese comentario de lo que parecía a simple vista. Se incorporó de donde estaba y, estando ahora sentado, paseó su mirada por la azotea del edificio. Los estudiantes que se encontraban por ahí aún parecían holgazanear tranquilamente, por lo que pudo suspirar tranquilo, el descanso aún no acababa. Bostezó por primera vez luego de haber despertado y llevó luego sus ojos hacia el chico que lo había alejado de aquella playa vacacional con la que estaba soñando.

-**Orihara-san… **-murmuró mientras se tallaba un ojo y bajaba la mirada- **¿Qué sucede? No apareciste en toda la mañana…** -bostezó nuevamente.

-**¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso de Orihara-san, Dotachin? **–Comentó el pelinegro mientras se sentaba a su lado y extendía hacia su compañero de clase una lata de bebida- **¿Aún no confías en mí? Luego de todo este tiempo…**

Y efectivamente, así era. Habían pasado ya algunas semanas desde que aquel chico se había acercado a él y le había propuesto almorzar juntos. Desde entonces, el pelinegro se había acercado a él cada día para, según él mismo, conocerlo, pues le parecía ser una persona interesante, aunque ya tenía su propia teoría: aburrimiento. De seguro aquel chico buscaba algo que hiciera menos aburridas sus visitas al Instituto. Porque eso era, nada más que visitas, puesto que solía presentarse un día sí y otro no, y pocas eran las ocasiones en que lograba mantenerse en su asiento por tres clases seguidas. ¿Cómo fue que llegó a esa conclusión? Era bastante simple, desde que comenzaron a tener contacto, sus "visitas" a la escuela se volvían más estables y regulares.

De cualquier forma, le producía algo de pereza intentar analizar el comportamiento del pelinegro, aunque siempre acababa haciéndolo de todas formas, y siempre una nueva conclusión obtenía de todo aquello.

Recibió la lata de bebida, gustoso, pues aquel día estaba siendo muy caluroso, y algo así le venía realmente bien, aunque no expresó su satisfacción absolutamente en ningún gesto con el rostro, pues buscaba una respuesta en concreto para poder salir del paso y no verse obligado a hablarle con tanta confianza al otro, sin embargo, no encontró ninguna razón que pueda utilizar en su contra, después de todo, si algo había aprendido de él en todos esos días y luego de tantas y tan largas conversaciones, era que él jamás se rendía si de defender su punto de vista se trataba. Y lo peor de todo era que siempre utilizaba argumentos con el peso suficiente como para hacer que acabase dándole la razón aunque discrepara completamente.

Cuando abrió la boca para contestar por fin, se dio cuenta de que, una vez más, había acabado reflexionando sobre el asunto. Dio un fuerte suspiro y por fin se dispuso a responder. Pero…

-**Mira eso, Dotachin** –dijo Izaya señalando un grupo de estudiantes que parecía tener un altercado, sin haberse dado cuenta de que su acompañante deseaba hablar.

Se limitó a mirarlo con frustración en el rostro, pues le había costado llegar a un acuerdo con él mismo para llegar a darle la razón, tomando la importantísima decisión de comenzar a llamarlo por su nombre… y es interrumpido por algún otro de sus caprichos. No hizo ningún comentario al respecto y tan sólo dirigió la mirada hacia el lugar que el otro señalaba. Pudo divisar un grupo de estudiantes con apariencia de pandilleros escolares discutiendo con un chico alto y rubio.

-**¿Es el Heiwajima Shizuo del que tanto hablan?** –preguntó cerrando los ojos mientras abría su lata de bebida y luego probaba un poco del líquido. Estaba helado, tal como su cuerpo lo estaba pidiendo.

-**Así es, al parecer esa pandilla recibió un reto por parte de él…** -comentó el pelinegro con una sonrisa divertida mientras no perdía detalle de la situación con su mirada.

Un comentario como ése le llamó altamente la atención. ¿Cómo era que, desde ésa altura, él conocía el motivo del pleito?

-**Izaya… No me digas que tú…** –lo observa con sorpresa y a punto de acusarlo, pero no fue capaz de terminar la idea, pues no quería imaginarse tampoco que aquel chico podía llegar a ser tan problemático.

-**¡Dotachin! Ya veo que hemos avanzado mucho en esta beneficiosa amistad **–exclamó alegremente el otro, observando a su compañero ahora, olvidando por un minuto el espectáculo que había estado esperando.

-**¿Beneficiosa?...** –preguntó algo contrariado, pues ¿En qué puntos su amistad era beneficiosa?... ¿Y desde cuándo habían acordado ser amigos?

-**¡Ah! ¡Mira, mira! ¡Ya comenzó a golpearlos!** –comenzó a reír mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a la rejilla de la azotea para poder observar con mayor claridad la escena que se desarrollaba ahí abajo, junto a la cancha de fútbol.

-**¿Vas a ignorar mi pregunta?... **–murmuró por lo bajo mientras observaba a Izaya acercarse al borde de la azotea. Se puso de pie también y lo siguió para observar la situación junto a él, después de todo, no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Dio un sorbo a su bebida y luego rodó sus ojos hacia el más bajo, quien se reía de buena gana a su lado, tal como si estuviese observando alguna pelea profesional en la televisión o algo así.

-**¿Qué es lo que te emociona tanto de esto? ¿Ustedes dos se conocen?**

-**Yo a él, sí, pero él a mí todavía no sueña con conocerme** –dice con una voz tranquila y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, sin despegar la mirada del chico rubio que ahora observaba la pila de cuerpos golpeados que se levantaba frente a él, cuerpos que fueron sus mismas manos las que golpearon.

Lo observó un minuto más, en silencio, recordándose a sí mismo que se había propuesto dejar de reflexionar acerca de los asuntos de aquel extraño chico, al fin y al cabo, solía llegar a pensar que era eso lo que buscaba de él, solamente atención. Y cómo no hacerlo, nadie más en toda la jodida escuela parecía mostrar aprecio por él, aunque de vez cuando lo veía reunirse y tener pequeñas charlas con un estudiante de anteojos que cursaba en un grado superior al de ellos. Pero, fuera de ellos dos, nadie más se le acercaba, y muy extraño podía ser aquel chico, pero era un ser humano normal, y de seguro solía sentirse solo, como cualquier persona con sentimientos lo haría.

"_Ah… pero qué demonios_" Pensó de pronto al darse cuenta de que nuevamente se detenía a pensar más de la cuenta acerca de las acciones de Izaya. "_Realmente debería alejarme de esta persona…_"

-**¿Te gustan los juegos de rol?** –preguntó de pronto el pelinegro a Kadota con una sonrisa de medio lado y observándolo de reojo, provocando que todos los pensamientos del castaño se esfumaran y se perdieran en algún lugar de su mente.

-**¿Eh? ¿A qué viene una pregunta como ésa?**

-**En los juegos de rol **-comenzó a explicar mientras extendía una mano en el aire con la palma hacia arriba- **puedes manejar a un personaje y escoger todo lo que tú quieras que haga, y no sólo eso** -comenzó a mover la mano aún en el aire, mientras que su otra mano se posaba ahora en su cintura-**, también interactúas con otros personajes, los que suelen actuar también según tus acciones. ¿Por qué a los jóvenes les divierten tanto aquellos juegos? Creo que de esa pregunta es posible obtener una serie de teorías que puedan responderla, pero **-se interrumpió a sí mismo para cruzar los brazos y sonreír más ampliamente- **personalmente me quedo con las dos que suelen tener más peso que las demás si nos basamos en la información que nos entregan las estadísticas, es decir, las dos teorías que más se repiten entre los jóvenes si haces una encuesta al respecto. La primera de ellas dice relación con la etapa emocional que están viviendo los jóvenes, pues el tránsito de la edad infantil a la edad adulta implica abandonar sus sueños y fantasías propias de un niño para comenzar a vivir la realidad que los rodea y que la construyen principalmente sus peores enemigos, los adultos. Debido a esto, ellos necesitan canalizar aquellas fantasías en algo sano que no les haga verse ridículos a los ojos del mundo, y aquel canal escogido por excelencia son los videojuegos, en especial aquellos que les permitan representarse a sí mismos en un mundo fantástico, donde los sueños de niños aún son posibles.**

-**¿Por qué…?** –dijo el otro interrumpiéndolo y tratando de entender a qué venían todas aquellas explicaciones, pero es detenido por el dedo pulgar que levantó el pelinegro en el aire, dispuesto a seguir hablando, pese a que había entendido la pregunta.

-**Lo entenderás llegado su momento. Ahora, continuando con la segunda teoría, ésta dice que los jóvenes han comenzado a percatarse de que han estado viviendo durante todos sus años de vida bajo el mandato y las órdenes de sus padres, quienes controlan y guían sus vidas según a ellos les parezca conveniente. En vista y considerando esto, más las fuertes presiones sociales de las que son constantes víctimas con el fin de insertarlos en un mundo que para ellos está completamente podrido, buscan divertirse utilizando la vida de alguien más, pero como ello no es bien visto por sus familias ni por la sociedad en caso de decidir llevar a cabo esa necesidad con personas reales, escogen el camino de los juegos, donde tienen la imperdible oportunidad de saber lo que se siente gobernar la vida de alguien más…**

A medida que la explicación avanzaba, creía entender vagamente lo que intentaba decirle, sin embargo, no podía estar completamente seguro si se trataba de aquel chico.

-**Entonces…**

-**¡Entonces! ¿No consideras que sea divertido ver cómo Shizu-chan continúa siguiendo pistas falsas para acabar con la persona que lo ha estado llevando a situaciones violentas una y otra vez?**

Aquellas palabras lo dejaron completamente perplejo… ¿Estaba haciendo todo eso sólo por disfrute personal? "_Francamente… esta persona es despreciable_" Pensó con algo de molestia, pues le daba náuseas ver cómo manipulaba a aquel pobre chico que nada malo le había hecho. O al menos eso creía. Ahí estaba nuevamente, pensando en ello y con una nueva duda. Se rindió al hecho pero no se dio por vencido, sino que simplemente decidió dejarlo pasar por ésa vez y continuar con ello.

-**¿Te ha hecho algo ese chico para que lo trates de ésa forma?... **–preguntó con recelo luego de haber bebido un nuevo sorbo de su lata.

-**Supongo que debo tomar ésa pregunta como una respuesta negativa a la que hice yo primero, ¿O no, Dotachin?**

-**Eres tú quien está ignorando olímpicamente a cada una de mis preguntas, deja ya de cambiar el tema cada vez que te conviene** –reclama algo molesto ya con aquella situación.

Ante el enfado del castaño, Izaya no hace más que reír de buena gana, le divertía tener el control de la situación, pero solía darse el caso de que nadie nunca se enteraba de nada, pero con Dotachin, el asunto era completamente diferente. A pesar de que él alzara la voz y se enfadase, siempre acababa satisfecho una vez que conocía los detalles, y realmente agradecía aquello, pues no parecía ser el tipo de persona que interferiría en sus planes. Ese era el punto donde su amistad era beneficiosa, para ambos.

-**Al igual que contigo, Dotachin, Shizu-chan me parece una persona interesante… demasiado, para ser exacto. Lo es tanto, que comienza a parecerme algo molesto** –desvió su mirada hacia abajo y observó al rubio amenazar a algunas personas ahí abajo, de seguro estaba buscando al responsable de s u pleito- pero antes de generar cualquier tipo de opinión acerca de él, me gustaría probar qué tan hábil es.

Kadota escuchó atentamente sus palabras, entendiendo un poco ahora la situación, pero no por eso la aprobaba. Sin embargo, tenía perfectamente claro que nada de que con nada de lo que pudiese decir o hacer lograría que Izaya abandonara ese tipo de conductas. Visto de esa forma, no tenía caso siquiera intentarlo.

Suspiró larga y pesadamente antes de pensar en qué contestar. Claramente, aquella amistad era beneficiosa sólo para una de las dos partes.

-**Estás enfermo… **-dijo finalmente para luego darle la espalda a su acompañante y comenzar a caminar hacia las escaleras.

Aquel insulto no disminuyó en lo más mínimo el ego del chico, quien se quedó ahí, en la azotea, disfrutando del paisaje que le ofrecía el rubio.

Aquella tarde le fue sumamente difícil prestar atención a las clases como debía de hacer. Seguían rondando en su cabeza las palabras del pelinegro, el que, sorprendentemente y tentando a su suerte, se mantenía sentado en su lugar, con una enorme sonrisa, mirándolo constantemente. Con aquellos ojos sobre él, mucho menos podía dejar de pensar en lo que dijo en la tarde. Cada vez que dirigía una mirada de reojo a Izaya, se encontraba con la misma imagen, y comenzaba a molestarle de sobremanera. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? Normalmente le llamaba la atención que el chico no se presentara a las clases como debía hacer cualquier estudiante, por muy inteligente que fuese… ¿Por qué ahora que estaba ahí su presencia le incomodaba tanto? Seguro era porque estaba constantemente siendo observado por él. Por un momento, deseó nunca haberse reunido con él por segunda vez a almorzar. Tal vez debió dejar que las cosas siguieran el rumbo que seguían con todas las demás personas. Aunque tal vez inevitablemente acabaría volviendo a lo mismo que pasaba ahora, después de todo, aquel extraño chico no parecía rendirse tan fácilmente por unas simples palabras de rechazo.

"_Esto no puede ser…_" Pensó extremadamente mosqueado al caer en cuenta de que seguía pensando demás en todo lo que hacía y decía ese mocoso engreído. De seguro en estos momentos debía estar pensando que ya había logrado su objetivo en él, ¿qué faltaba ahora?...

Afortunadamente, el timbre que anunciaba el fin de la eterna y tediosa jornada que había sido aquel día, interrumpía sus pensamientos y le forzaba –con mucho placer para él- a guardar todas sus cosas en su bolso. Realmente eso fue lo mejor, no quería saber qué curso comenzaban a tomar sus reflexiones. Cuando estuvo listo, tomó su bolso y lo echó a su espalda, sujetándolo por delante con una de sus manos, mientras que su otra mano se escondía dentro del bolsillo de sus pantalones.

Cuando salió del salón, se percató de que, mientras seguía ensimismado en sus cavilaciones, la hora había pasado y ya casi no quedaban muchos estudiantes en el recinto, salvo los típicos encargados de clase que hacían preparativos para la jornada que comenzaría el próximo día. Bajó las escaleras con suma pereza, bostezando de vez en cuando y pensando en qué prepararía para cenar, cuando de pronto siente un estruendo venir desde la sala de música, y luego una voz... o más específicamente, una risa, una muy particular y conocida risa.

Caminó sigilosamente hasta el lugar en cuestión, que estaba a un par de pasos de las escaleras en las que se encontraba. Mientras lo hacía, y sin saber por qué, su estómago y su pulso comenzaron a reaccionar: estaba nervioso. Pero, ¿por qué? Maldita sea, debió simplemente ignorar aquel ruido y continuar caminando, así como también debió continuar esperando aquél día a que la cafetería se despejara.

Pero ahora ya no había vuelta atrás, después de todo, a los ojos de Izaya, él era una persona importante. Siendo así, no habría podido escapar de su frío y calculador ojo, tarde o temprano acabaría satisfaciendo su capricho, y, de alguna forma, era mejor haberle dado en el gusto, o actualmente estaría sufriendo algún tipo de tortura como lo hacía el rubio que habían estado observando aquella tarde.

Cuando estuvo junto a la puerta, con la espalda pegada a ésta para no ser visto, y habiéndose asegurado de no haber emitido un solo ruido que pudiese haberlo puesto en evidencia, se asomó lentamente. Al principio, no vio nada. Y es nada porque no vio a nadie, sin embargo, el asombro estaba estampado en su rostro desde el primer momento.

Estaban repartidas por todo el salón sillas, mesas, algunas flautas, una maleta escolar, el basurero, algunos libros e incluso restos de algún vidrio del que no logró encontrar ningún marco. Comenzó a pasear su mirada hacia el centro del salón, pero el panorama no cambiaba.

Cuando sus ojos llegaron a posarse en la pizarra, no fue eso lo que llamó inmediatamente su atención. Tampoco fueron los garabatos que estaban escritos en ella. Tampoco fueron los restos de algún trozo de comida que estaban pegados en la pared y que ya no podía reconocerse a qué tipo de plato pertenecían. Y mucho, mucho menos fueron las fotografías de cierto rubio que se encontraban adornando desordenadamente el suelo a los pies de las dos personas que se encontraban ahí en ese momento.

"_Una persona interesante _–pensó inmediatamente-_ como él… y como tantos otros. Una persona interesante. Como muchos, uno más._"

Y cerrando los ojos, sujetó con más fuerza el bolso que llevaba en la espalda con sus artículos escolares y se alejó despacio, ya no importándole si hacía o no ruido. Ya no le importaría pensar demasiado sobre las palabras de ese mocoso. Ya no le importaría si asistía o no a clases. Ya no le importaría que su mirada se fijase en él mientras estuviese inmóvilmente sentado en su lugar. Ya no le iba a importar nada, nada más.

Nada, salvo aquella imagen de Shizuo sujetando enfurecidamente las ropas de Izaya, mientras éste, tranquilamente, se limitaba a depositar un beso en sus labios.

* * *

T^T Créanme, no es nada fácil para mí hacer sufrir a Dotachin de esta forma, pero qué puedo hacerle, amo el drama, el dolor, las lágrimas, el arrepentimientos, las lamentaciones y los gritos agonizantes de todos y cada uno de los personajes que pasan por mis manos T.T pero no me culpen a mí, es la sociedad quien me corrompe... En fin, os dejo de hacer sufrir x'D.

Quiero agradecer a KShieru, Incer Layil y a sadness-uchiha por los reviews x3! Gracias a ustedes decidí subir este capítulo, pues en un principio este fic no era más que producto de mi ocio y, por qué no decirlo, de mis deseos de ver un triángulo amoroso entre éstos tres xDDDD!

Agradecimientos especiales a Incer Layil, a Mey, a Tsuki y a Javier por haberme alentado a seguir escribiendo n-n!

Muchas gracias por leerme :D y ya comienzo a escribir el siguiente capítulo.


End file.
